Lighthouse Point
"Hyberborea (Westshore Point), come in, please! This is Kraken Base, do you read? Our situation is critical down here! We thought you were sending someone! I repeat: this is Kraken Base calling Hyberborea! Is there anybody up there? We are in serious trouble!" - An Forgotten SOS transmission during the first Battle of Lighthouse Point. ---- Lighthouse Point is a Forgotten Resistance base located along the Coast of The West Sea. It marks the end of Forgotten territory on the West Sea Coast. Overview Lighthouse Point consists of three buildings and the lighthouse itself, set on a cliff overlooking the sea. One building is a garage, the other two serve as barracks and a mess hall. The lighthouse is the most important building of the base; it serves as a well-equipped fortified position and lookout, with a secret exit in the basement, leading to a cliff path. There are numerous Stinger Sites Located around the base, making it well defended, most of it's defenses are coastal batteries on the nearby shores. Apperances Roleplay Lighthouse point was attacked by Crawler Empire and some Combine forces, however the point was assisted by The Resistance were also assisted and by Leon Trustky and Oswald Mosley who fought tooth and nail with MChi-9s and BOSIAS Rifles and destroyed the crawler and combine pest in the first Battle of Lighthouse Point. Later in the roleplay, Prince Razic arrives with Chi-Ghost Razar and Chi-ghost Rawzsome and note that the point looks abandoned before they are told by the remaining forces there to prepare for a Combine Assault on the base, making the second battle of Lighthouse Point. The One Free Man During the chapter Sandtraps, Scordon Freeman arrives at the base in his Forgotten Scout Car. A Rebel who appears to be the commander greets him and notifies him that the Combine are looking for his vehicle. He then instructs Scordon to hide it in the garage. Shortly thereafter, the Combine mount an attack on the base. After helping the Rebels hold off several squads of Overwatch Soldiers offloaded by Combine Dropships and taking down a Combine Gunship from the top of the lighthouse, Scordon is then led to the secret entrance to the cliff path, and sent on his way. While navigating the cliff path, Scordon hears the sounds of combat above as the final wave of Combine soldiers mop up the remaining resistance, and sees a Dropship taking away the Scout Car. Soon after, the base is completely overrun, and all of its personnel are presumed killed or captured. Behind The Scenes Lighthouse Point is based off the same area of the same name in Half-Life 2. The lighthouse is a full model. It originally started as a brush on the Depot cliff in the early Depot / Nova Prospekt maps. There the Gunship battle was already to take place, then Gordon was to get inside the prison facility through the lighthouse's basement. It can be seen in WC mappack maps such as "wasteland_depot_outside.vmf," or "e3_depot.vmf," "depot_1.vmf," "proto_depot_approach.vmf," among others. Gallery 2C06DE09-D0A4-4D98-A3E7-6B1B58A47E0B.jpeg|The preliminary map slated for the beta version of the HL2 Lighthouse Point. C26D6032-D800-4D81-9781-AC7EE6B9216B.jpeg|A veiw of the WC mappack Lighthouse Point. 37EBEABC-7559-4C95-974A-D2F01FFAEF97.jpeg|Another view of said beta lighthouse point. Category:Locations Category:Forgotten Category:All Articles Category:The West Sea